


Just a Peek

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breeding, But it's only briefly referenced, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Kagero and Saizo are the two Ninjas in Corrin's army who (almost) always has their eyes on him. However, the most defining difference is that Kagero allows the commander space when he needs privacy, except... she has started to care for him more and more, so when he says he'll be back 'in a few minutes' but it takes longer than that, she grows worried and decides to check up on him...Just a peek.





	Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, this came from a combination of Saizo's "I'm gonna watch you no matter what, no exceptions," and Kagero's "I'm gonna watch you no matter what, but with some exceptions to include personal space." Aaaand, a third part, actually… it's going to be a thing in a future fic, something related to, surprise surprise, a more bestial Corrin.

Corrin looked over his shoulder as he continued through his daily routine of checking up on everyone in the army. She's there, he knows she is… Kagero has made it very clear on protecting him, while on the other hand, Saizo has made it very clear on making sure Corrin's intentions are pure. So, that leads to the situation of him having at least one of his big brother's retainers watching him all the time. No, that's not right, Kagero at least gives him some privacy, Saizo is the one who will **always** watch him, even during well, using the bathroom or changing clothes or… 'that'.

How is he not bothered by it?

Shaking his head, he walks up to the convoy and grabs the record sheet that… isn't there. "Hello?" Corrin asks out-loud.

"Hm? Oh, Lord Corrin." Ah, Subaki's already here. "Did you need something?"

Corrin smiles, "I was going to go through the inventory myself…" He trails off.

"Ah, my apologies for taking up the task abruptly, then." He taps the sheet with his pencil, "But, I'm already almost finished. However, if you want me to, I'll hold off on checking it next time."

A short chuckle, "No, it's fine… if you get to it first, then it's alright. Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Corrin." Subaki nods, "I'll be sure to get some proper rest in later. Have a good day!"

"You as well, Subaki." With that, he exits the convoy and back onto the fortress's grounds… that exists in an entirely different plane. Almost immediately, he 'feels' a pair of eyes on him. Well, considering that feeling wasn't in the convoy, then that means, "Kagero?"

"Yes, milord?" Yep, Kagero's the one watching him this time. "...am I being too intrusive again?"

"No, it's not that." A thought suddenly passes by, an opportunity… "Actually, would you mind following me for a bit?"

It wasn't until after the question that he realized the redundancy of it, "I… was going to do that, anyway." A short pause, "Though I suppose you meant less discreetly?"

Corrin nods, "Yeah, like just walking beside me." He smiles at her.

And she quickly averts her eyes ever so slightly. "Very well, Lord Corrin." She turned her head in such a way that her hair is covering the side of her face that is facing him… as such to prevent him from seeing her flush. He restarts his walk when she is beside him. "Is there a specific reason why you'd rather have me beside you?"

"Because I… actually feel safer when I can see you, Kagero." He keeps his gaze ahead. "Still, doesn't it bother you when you aren't watching over my big brother? Especially when you and Saizo are watching me?"

"It puts milord at ease, so I'm content. However… Saizo and I do make sure we aren't both watching at the same time."

"Okay, good." Another smile as he nods, "I just don't want you to shirk your oath to him because you're with me and not him."

"I understand your concerns, Lord Corrin. However, be at ease, Lord Ryoma is always under our protection." She looks ahead, "Milord? Do you need a moment?"

His personal quarters is directly ahead, hence the question. "I'll just be a few minutes, okay?"

Kagero nods, "Understood, I'll be here when you're ready, milord." She stops at the door and vanishes. He has since grown used to her ability to literally disappear from sight. He then enters his quarters and almost immediately decides on a bath… not that he really 'needs' one. Nodding to himself, he gathers a fresh set of clothes and a towel. On goes the bathwater and in goes his body, thankfully the heat enchantments work really quickly.

"Ah…" He sighs as he sinks into the bathwater. Maybe it's because of how used he is to it, but he does enjoy baths… even if the temperature would scald most people. He amounts it to his draconic heritage, since if anyone else tried to jump into the same bathtub, they'd be turned red in seconds. Corrin on the other hand? It's just right.

He takes a moment to relax before actually deciding to start scrubbing himself down, just a few minutes…

* * *

Lord Corrin said it would take 'a few minutes', but the very second that five minutes have passed, Kagero's mind raced with uncertainty. Did one of those semi-visible soldiers manage to break in? Was he alright? Surely none of his army decided to turn traitor, right? The first ones she'd name as a traitor would be Beruka or Niles… but Niles is within sight. So, did Beruka break in? She fought against it, she really did… she wants for him to have his privacy, but she also wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he was hurt due to her not being there and…

She knocks on the door, "Lord Corrin?" Just a check-up. "Is everything alright?" She strains her hearing as she focuses on the door… the very faint sound of splashing water echoes, so she sighs in relief… so, he's just taking a bath, then. That would explain the delay. Kagero shakes her head, she's just a bit too worried, a bit too stressed and… no, that's not it. She knows he's taken to her more than anyone, as she is the first one he asks when it comes to patrols.

Alright, so she might care for him on a more… unprofessional level, but he'll be fine. She can wait, she can wait, he needs his privacy, she isn't like Saizo and… her mind stops the second she hears a gasp. He didn't slip, right? Gods, what if he… no! That's a ridiculous assumption! Yet, her heart races as she thinks over all of the possibilities over… was the floor cleaned **too** well and now it's slippery? She gently knocks on the door again, and this time? Not even the faintest sound. Taking a breath to steady herself, she deftly unlocks the door and slips in, just a peak… she has to make sure he's alright. Keeping herself invisible, she moves through his quarters… his **personal** quarters. She shouldn't be here, and as if to make things worse, her eyes ends up wandering and lands on something very… different when compared to the rest. A vase of flowers… from Lady Sakura, maybe? Focus! Focus!

Yet, she moves over to it, anyway and… she lets out a shocked breath, "For… Kagero?" With her face flushed, she quickly moves away from it. Focus, focus, she needs to check on him!

And where does she find him, exactly? It's simple: The last place she would ever intrude on, his own bedroom. A sharp gasp sounds out and one word that always causes her to stumble, "K-Kagero…" She slaps a hand over her own mouth, oh this is wrong, she **really** shouldn't be here… Privacy, he needs, "G-gods…" husky, needy, and here she is… listening in. Her own body heats up as a result. She shakily reaches and grabs the door knob, she needs to make sure he isn't gasping out of pain and… and… she somehow manages to keep her cool as she just slightly opens the door and, yep. He's lying down on the bed alright, and doing… 'that'. There, he's fine, he is **not** in danger, so now she can leave and, "Kagero?"

And get caught. She curses under her breath. "Yes, milord?" She looks away as she hears his footsteps. Here it is, she's about to get scolded… "You were taking a long time and I was making sure that nothing… happened." The door opens further.

"N-No, everything's… fine. Sorry, I should've said I was going to bathe and I was just… drying off." She glances at him with his flushed face, yet now she can't pull her eyes away. "Uh, Kagero?"

"Y-yes, milord?"

"You didn't… hear anything, right?" He sheepishly smiles.

"Of course not. I was just making sure you are well."

"And… how about seeing anything?" He bites his lip. "Kagero, the door **was** cracked open."

"Just… just enough to confirm you are well." She takes a sharp breath as he leans out enough for his upper half to show. "I'll give you some space, milord… do pardon the intrusion."

"Um, actually, Kagero? I… wouldn't mind if you waited in here." A short pause, "I know you said you wanted to give me privacy, but… I still meant what I said earlier, I feel safer with you near."

Kagero gulps and nods, "Very well, milord." She enters and… yeah. He's still in his full glory, not mentioning his, erm… 'thing'.

She really shouldn't be here.

"I, uh… don't suppose you saw the flower vase?" He comments as he grabs some clothes that were discarded on the floor next to the bed. "Did… you like them?"

"I did, actually. You didn't have to, milord."

"Well, I do care for you, Kagero." He fumbles around with the clothing, ultimately unable to get his pants on properly. "Um, this might take a little longer than expected. S-sorry."

"I-I can wait." Or she could just… 'speed' things up? Gods, she's feeling stronger for him in this moment than… "Milord?"

"Yeah?" She turns towards him.

"Maybe I can… help?"

"Kagero?" He looks away…

She walks closer. "With 'that', I mean." She breathes.

She can see the lust in his eyes, "I don't want to make you feel like you have to, I mean… this is my…"

"I want to." She cuts him off as she slowly reaches out. "If I may?"

He, in response, slowly nods as he stops trying to fit his erection inside of his pants. "Okay…"

She watches him as her hands just barely grazes by the tip, which alone is enough to entice a moan out of him. He's… really worked up, isn't he? Taking a slightly bolder move, she wraps her hand along his length, and the first thing his body does is thrust forward. "You've been thinking about me, haven't you?"

He looks away, "...for a while now, yes. I-I didn't want to bring it up, because I didn't want to… push you away."

"Well, I can say that knowing this has only increased my want for you." She smiles as she gives him slow, gentle strokes, "I… have thought of you, too."

"Kagero?" He simply asks as she gets a bit closer.

"I'll take care of you, milord." Her other hand reaches behind him and starts gliding across his back as she adds more variety to her stroking motions.

"Kagero, please, I'm already so…" And just like that, he climaxes. "Close." Yet, in a show of defiance, even the release of his draconic sperm wasn't enough to soften him. "Uh, it… usually takes several times."

"Oh? Then maybe I should continue." Her eyes are locked on his as she slowly drops down… whew. She is filled with a strange amount of desire, his… length has its own pull on her. Even the smell is enough to excite her, as she licks her lips in anticipation. "Okay, h-here I go…" One taste was all that was needed and she **knew** she wanted more. Still, she could only take about three quarters of him before she felt like gagging.

Though, the next thing she knew was him **growling** and forcing it a bit further down her throat, making her take the remaining amount. Oh wow, and he just became more aggressive. "S-Sorry, I… I just felt an urge and…"

Pulling back she smiles, "It's alright… I just wasn't expecting that." Smiling, she licks his tip, causing another shudder on his end.

"Me either, actually…" He gasps as she goes to take him again, "It's literally just an… an… K-Kagero!" Once more, that force seems to overtake him as he thrusts himself forward again. However, this time she doesn't pull back and instead lets herself be, honestly, a victim of his lust-crazed thrusting. He almost seems like a completely different person. His thrusting quickly becomes more frantic, before he grips the back of her head to force her to go all the way. Kagero gags as she is unable to properly breath from her own mouth, but also manages to keep her calm enough to inhale through her nose.

The only warning she got for his second climax was an almost inhuman growl and one last thrust as he kept his entire length lodged in her mouth. Waves of his semen found their way into her mouth before it eventually lets up and he regains enough control to let her go of his grasp and he frankly looks bad for doing that, "It-it's alright, milord." She tries to reassure him, "Th-that's…" She stops to swallow the remaining juices. "Probably just your dragon." She breathes, before clearly noticing 'it' still hasn't died down. "Again, then?" She asks without hesitating.

"I don't want to… force you, Kagero. What if…?"

"Then let it happen." Now it is her who seems completely different, "You look like you need the release… how long have you wanted me?"

"W-weeks? Actually, now that I think about it…" He looks away, "That's about the time I started needing to, uh… touch myself." Then he abruptly backs away, "But, we aren't…" Married is what he wants to say.

Irony keeps him from actually saying it. "Take me, milord." Is what she says.

The next second he was on her, outright pulling her up from her kneeled position and over to his bed. "**Mine**." Is the one and only word he growls out as he simply rips off her garments.

Oh yes, Kagero can easily tell that this is his more primal side brought upon by his inner dragon, as there's no way she'd imagine Corrin wanting to do this. No words of warning, no foreplay, just this more bestial side of Corrin spreading her legs and going straight in a single thrust. Pain accompanies it, but it goes away almost as soon as it came. Due to her already wet state, he easily slides out and right back in, she doesn't even have time to respond before he continues pounding away. "Ngh, C-Corrin, I…" She gasps as an orgasm of her own goes and passes, yet he doesn't allow her a break as he just keeps going.

She might have already lost feeling in her legs.

Corrin simply growls as his already fast tempo begins to increase, whatever 'human' he had is temporarily replaced with 'dragon'. The sound of flesh on flesh, his growling, and her ragged moans are all that is filling the air. On the other hand, the only smell is Corrin's overpowering musk, something that seems to layer everything and only serves to entice Kagero even more.

Somehow managing to find some feeling in her legs, she wearily wraps her legs around him, allowing him to thrust in those couple of inches, earning another growl from him. "Pl-please, Corrin… I… **ah**!" She grits her teeth as another wave of pleasure goes straight through her. "G-g-g-gods…"

Then a roar leaves his mouth as she feels a rush of almost burning liquid pour into her… he then pushes all the way in once more, letting out deep breaths. When the initial burn ends, she opens her eyes and sees how his pupils go from slits to a more normal look. She shivers from the former look, there's a lure to it, just like the smell of his musk…

Gods, it is addicting. His musk and taste is just… "Corrin?" She asks.

"Wh… I?" He blinks his eyes, "Gods, I? You look, I'm…" He pulls out and gets some distance. "Y-you…"

"Hey, it's alright." Kagero smiles as she simply lies there.

"No, it's not alright! I… tore off your clothes and…"

"I can get another set of Ninja garbs." She breathes. "Besides, are you… feeling better?"

"I'm more worried about you, Kagero." He frowns. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Milord, please… I'm well. I've never been better." She simply smiles, "Honestly, you do look better than you ever have."

He looks her over, before slowly nodding, "Okay, I… guess, I do feel a lot better. I'm not as tense. Actually, yeah… I feel great." He allows himself to relax and he gets back in the bed. He takes a breath, "Kagero, gods…" He reaches out to touch her face.

"I think… I need a rest." She giggles.

"That does sound like a good…" He pauses as he feels 'the urge' to return. "K-Kagero?"

"Again?" She takes a look, "Well, if you don't feel like you're done…"

Yet, he just gives her a worried look, "I can't… Kagero, you can't even move."

She licks her lips, "I can take it… milord, I don't think I **can** get enough of you, there's just something about your scent and feel…" She shivers at the thought. "So, if you need to go again…"

He takes a breath, "If… if you're okay with it, then…" As he goes to move onto her, that urge returns and any concern fades. One growl exits him and the lust returns. She takes in a sharp breath as he enters her once more…

* * *

One exception… one exception is all he is going to make. He told Lord Corrin that he would watch him, especially during 'then', however… this will be the only time he won't. He both looks and walks away as another pair of a draconic roar and a feminine moan echo throughout his **entire** quarters. Not to mention the sickening smell of the man's musk. He then walks out the door and locks it. He then decides to return to Lord Ryoma instead of waiting 'a few more minutes'.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that third part included the topic of breeding, but with a pinch of Corrin's human side in between the 'sessions' and… alright, there's a fourth part. I remember reading it in a Fire Emblem Warriors smut oneshot, but it's basically where the smell and taste of a male dragon's sex causes the female to become, more or less, addicted.
> 
> I, uh, hope y'all enjoyed this little thing with it's weak excuse for a 'plot'.


End file.
